This application proposes a novel approach to address the highly significant problem of microarray signal variation. Future advances in human health will that use knowledge gained from whole genome molecular analysis. Whole genome expression analysis using DNA microarrays has enabled rapid functional genomic studies and will provide the following significant benefits: discovery of new drugs to combat complex diseases such as cancer, diabetes and cardiovascular disorders, identification of new biomarkers leading to rapid molecular diagnostics and personalized medicine, and development of new strategies to identify and ameliorate effect of environmental toxins. However, current microarray technology has significant problems that limit their applicators. We propose to investigate improvements in microarray sensitivity and specificity using a method called Laminar flow Microarray Analysis (LFMA). This application has these specific aims 1) fabricate devices and systems that allow laminar flow studies of microarrays, 2) investigate effects of LFMA on microarray hybridization performance, and;3) compare the performance of laminar flow hybridization with conventional static hybridization methods. We believe that successful development of LFMA will open the following commercial avenues for us: sale of disposable LFMA devices, automated instrument, and reagent kits, and provide laminar flow microarray analyses as a service. DNA microarray technology is a powerful method for whole genome expression analysis. After the completion of human genome sequencing, advances in human health will depend upon technologies that use knowledge gained from whole genome molecular analysis. Rapid functional genomic studies using microarrays will provide the following significant benefits: Discovery of new drugs to combat complex diseases such as cancer, diabetes and cardiovascular disorders;Identification of new biomarkers leading to rapid molecular diagnostics and personalized medicine;Development of new strategies to identify and ameliorate effect of environmental toxins.